wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Krasnayotek Dynasty
The Krasnayotek Dynasty is a recently awakened Necron Dynasty that come from the Tomb World of Ahrdalmaerifa. They are obsessed with the recovering of lost technologies and artifacts, no matter it costs. They already clashed on numerous occasions with the Imperium, especially the Adeptus Mechanicus who try to prevent these Xenos to pervert the work of the Machine God. History The War in Heaven When the Kranasyotek Dynasty was still made of flesh and blood, they were mainly knwon within the Necrontyr Empire for their high numbers of scientists and scholars than their military power. Thus, they didn't had a important role during the war agianst the Old Ones, sending mainly advisers and materials. The Biotransference and the Great Sleep When Szarekh the Silent King accepted the C'tan proposal, the Krasnayotek Dynasty was surely the most excited one. The idea of becoming immortal mechanical being was a dream come true and, unlike the other Necrons, they never regret this choice, they even praise the Silent King even more for bringing their race to its final evolutionary stage. However, they still disappeared within their stasis tombs like all of their race, to ensure their survival and to be prepare to take over the Galaxy once more. The Awakening In the late M40, a Mechanicus Explorator Fleet discovered the Aerifa System, and landed on three apparently Dead Worlds within it: Ahrdalmaerifa, Kopharaerifa and Hurokaerifa. Those world were indeed dead and stripped out of life, but something lain dormant under their surface, something that has been awakened by the intruders, who were all found dead later by the rest of the crew. The Explorator Fleet then send a SOS message to the neerest Forge World for help, and a whole War Cohort of Skitarii arrived to destroy the Xenos. However, they underestimated their numbers and were overwhelmed by the dreadful machines. After many months of war, the Mechanicus soldiers finally retreated from the planet, which allow the Phaeron to rebuild his old army and to send his soldiers to the other Tomb Worlds that once belonged to him. The New Purpose The recently awakened Dynasty quickly realizes that millenia had passed since they undergo the Great Sleep, and that their old ennemies has disappeared, leaving the Galaxy to a young and dim-witted organic race, after their "perfect creation" collapsed and created a new Chaos God. They couldn't let these superstious Humans or these arrogant Aeldari in control of their rightful Galaxy, and then start their war against all of them, while seeking their lost technologies to ensure the supremacy of the future Necron Empire, free from the shackles of life. Culture The Krasanyotek Dynasty believe that the only way for their race to dominate the Galaxy once more is by retrieving the lost artifacts and technoligies from their empire and the Old Ones. They also seek to enslave most of the mortal race, such as the Humans and Aeldari, to use them as experiment subjects. Furthermore, the Dynasty seek to unite the others Necrons Phaerons under their banner to build a new Necron Empire. Thus, they usually seek to awake dormant Necrons Tombs World and try to bring them to their cause, and exterminating those who reject their authority. Hierachy The Dynasty controls the entire Vaelis Sector, within the Segmentum Pacificus, which hosts hundreds of worlds. The Phaeron, Ahmar the Eternal Scholar, ruled his domain from his Catacomb Palace on the Tomb World of Ahrdalmaerifa. To maintain an efficient governing system on each planet, this huge territory has been divided into entities called "Mukhatan" (fiefdom), each being under the rule of a powerful Necron Overlord who have in their turn tens of Necron Lords under their own command, to govern individual planets. There is also less important planets a the border of the Vaelis Sector which serves as "Elahbid" (outposts) for the Dynasty. All are ruled by lesser Necron Lords, who are under the direct command of the Phaeron. This outposts are used to plan the invasions of mortals planets and to prevent any incursion within the Phaeron's domain. As the leader of the entire Dynasty, the Phaeron Ahmar acts as the Overlord of the bigger part of the Vaelis Sector, including the three Tomb Worlds of the Aerifa System, which hosts the most important relics and artifacts that have been recovered by his servants. Combat Doctrine The Dynasty warriors are, like all Necrons, experts in attrition warfare, calmly waiting for the enemy to die off under its brutal assaults. They also make use of many fast attacks troops, such as the Tomb Blade or the Destroyer to compensate for the speed of the Necron Warriors. Main Troops Overlord * A Necron Overlord is one of the greatest and most powerful leaders of the Necron race, and the ruler of many Tomb Worlds. More powerful than even a Necron Lord, at a Necron Overlord's command are uncountable legions of Necron Warriors, terrifying war machines, and a vast array of devastating weaponry. Lord * A Necron Lord is the most sophisticated of the ancient race of soulless xenos known as the Necrons. A Necron Lord serves as the commander and energy supply for the much larger Necron armies composed of the standard Necron Warriors. Catacomb Command Barge * A Catacomb Command Barge, whilst similar in appearance and structure to an Annihilation Barge, serves a very different purpose for Necron forces; whereas Annihilation Barges bring ruination upon the living from a distance, Catacomb Command Barges close on the foe as quickly as possible so that the embarked Necron Overlord can strike at his enemies with sword and scythe. Cryptek * A Cryptek is one of the technologists and engineers of the Necron race, and they are responsible for studying and maintaining the technology of the Necron dynasties. A Cryptek's powers mirror that of the psykers found amongst the other intelligent species of the galaxy. C'tan Shard * A C'tan Shard is all that remains of the once mighty Star Gods of Necron antiquity. They are now only echoes of their former selves, splinters of energy that survived their Necron servants' ancient betrayal and were enslaved in turn. Most now languish in unbreakable servitude to their former vassals, utterly incapable of acting without commission. Lychguard * The Lychguard are the elite protectors and emissaries of the Necron nobility. In order to serve as a bulwark against those who would harm their charges, Lychguard were gifted with the highest quality living metal necrodermis bodies, equal in resilience and power to those inhabited by the Necron Lords and Overlords they protect. Immortal * The Immortals are the shock troops of a Tomb World's armies, they have a far wider range and depth of reaction than Necron Warriors, for they have retained much of their tactical and strategic experience from eons ago. Deathmark * A Deathmark is one of the highly-skilled snipers and assassins of the Necron forces, appearing from apparently nowhere and striking with terrible precision. The name is fitting: once given the "hunter's mark", a Deathmark's targets are almost certain to meet their deaths scant moments later. Necron Warrior * Necron Warriors are the primary infantry troops of the soulless, undying mechanical monstrosities known as the Necrons. They were created from the majority of the ancient humanoid Necrontyr species who agreed to be bound to the will of their Star Gods, the terrible entities known as the C'tan. Destroyer * A Necron Destroyer is a deranged agent of annihilation whose sole reason for existence is centred around an unshakeable yearning to quench the flames of life. A Destroyer cares not for borders or dynasty allegiance, nor does he make any distinction between the innocent and the damned -- all life is his enemy, and all living creatures are his prey. Tomb Blade * A Tomb Blade is an anti-gravitic Necron combination void fighter and Jetbike which uses dimensional repulsor units to operate in both the void and the atmosphere of a world. It can unleash powerful firepower upon enemy voidships, vehicles and ground forces as they corkscrew wildly through the ether. Often deployed as part of a vanguard force, the Tomb Blade's deadly speed and unpredictable nature make it a dangerous foe. Canoptek Wraith * A Canoptek Wraith is an automated robotic Necron construct that serves as the eyes and ears of the central operating system of any Tomb World, patrolling for intruders and inspecting the Necron sanctuary's ancient systems for signs of damage and decay. Its primary tool is its Phase Shifter, a Dimensional Destabilisation Matrix that allows a Wraith to phase in and out of sync with the normal space-time continuum. Annihilation Barge * A Necron Annihilation Barge is so-named for its extreme destructive potential. Whilst slow moving and ponderous, mobility is not its purpose. It excels instead in its aptly named role -- annihilation. Using its devastating Tesla lightning weapons, an Annihilation Barge can eradicate entire formations of enemy infantry in mere moments; its bolts of electricity incinerating target after target. Canoptek Spyder * Canoptek Spyders are massive robotic Necron constructs, their immense weight effortlessly propelled by sophisticated anti-gravitic engines. Their bodies are large and rounded in the shape of a hooded carapace, in order to accommodate the internal systems that construct Canoptek Scarabs as needed. Doomsday Ark * A Doomsday Ark is a Necron skimmer vehicle used as a massive, mobile weapons platform. A Doomsday Ark is no more or less than a mobile carriage for a Doomsday Cannon, perhaps the most powerful weapon in the Necrons’ formidable arsenal. Ghost Ark * Much has changed for the Necrons in the countless millennia since their transformation, and the role of the Ghost Ark has changed with it. No longer the goalers of the living, they are now the redeemers of the fallen, tasked with trawling battlefields for remnants of Necrons no longer able to reconstruct themselves. While these sinister vehicles can serve as ordinary troop carriers, the true potential of the Ghost Arks only becomes apparent once the battle is in full tilt. Doom Scythe * A Doom Scythe is a Necron aircraft and Attack Craft capable of combat operations in both the void and within a planet's atmosphere. The Doom Scythe serves the Necron forces in the interceptor, starship assault and fighter-bomber roles. It is designed to range independently of the main Necron military force whilst visiting terror and destruction upon its enemies. Capable of destroying both infantry and vehicles alike from the air with impunity, a Doom Scythe is a dangerous foe that can often cause significant destruction to an enemy army on its own. Monolith * A Monolith is a massive mobile fortress used by the Necrons as their primary planetary assault craft. A Monolith combines the properties of a transport craft, armoured destroyer and icon of undying Necron power. Its ponderous form can float across a battlefield upon its anti-gravitic engines, whilst its crystal core pulses with sickly energy that can be manipulated into powerful beams of Gauss lightning which whip out from its weapon mounts. Appearence Their heraldry of the Dynasty is a variant of the Triarch Ankh, with the "Scholar Eye" in its center to symbolize the Dynasty quest for knowledge and technology. The Dynasty also uses red as its main colour, therefore its members have parts of their body paint in it. Notable Members Ahmar the Eternal Shcolar: * Current Phaeron of the Dynasty, Ahmar was one of the most important scholar within the ancient Necrontyr Empire, and always tried to improve the lifespan of his race through science. Now, he became a powerful warrior and leader, seeking the knowledge that have been lost during the Great Sleep. Cryptek Azikopt: * Personal adviser of the Phaeron, Azikopt is surely one of the most intelligent Cryptek of her whole race, using her knowledge to bend reality to her whims. Overlord Kyrmuzur the Tormentor: * Powerful Overlord, Kyrmuzur is the ruler of the Natsekur Mukhatan. Known for his sadistic tendencies, he is the less devouted to the Quest of all the members of his Dynasty, only seeking to capture and torture mortals for his entertainment. He also holds a deep grudge against the Drukhari who regularly attacked his domain. Quotes By the Krasnayotek Dynasty Feel free to add your own About the Krasnayotek Dynasty Category:Necrons Category:Necron Dynasties Category:Xenos Category:TheRedWalloon